With the increased focus on physical fitness and health, the popularity of athletic activity sensing devices has grown significantly in recent times. The use of athletic activity sensors provides individuals with the ability to concretely identify the amount of athletic activity performed. In running, jogging or walking, for example, individuals will often use pedometers or accelerometers to measure an amount of distance traversed, a number of steps taken, an amount of calories burned, a pace of the run and the like. In some current systems, accelerometers are used to determine an amount of contact time that a user's foot has with the ground to determine pace. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,493,652, entitled “MONITORING ACTIVITY OF A USER IN LOCOMOTION ON FOOT” describes some algorithms and methods for determining a user's pace based on contact time. However, current algorithms and methods by which the contact time and pace are determined can vary significantly in accuracy between different environments and between different users. Additionally, some accelerometer-based athletic activity measurement systems are only able to measure pace when a user is running or moving above a certain speed. Additionally, many of the current systems require frequent calibration and re-calibration in order to maintain accuracy of the measurements.